


E vergognatevi

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, USA GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lew fa proprio di tutto per far sorridere Seb e aiutarlo e alleggerirgli il grande peso che ha sulle spalle, ma arriva a chiedersi se il suo caricarlo invece non gli aggiunga pressione.





	E vergognatevi

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è sul GP USA, quando Lewis avrebbe potuto vincere il mondiale vincendo la gara, ma complice un Pit Stop di troppo che consegna la testa a Kimi, la festa è rimandata. Seb avrebbe fatto una qualifica fantastica ma purtroppo nelle prove libere fa una cosa per cui viene penalizzato di posizioni. E qua evito le polemiche perché non sono nel mio stile. La fic è dal POV di Lew che fa di tutto per prendersi sempre cura di Seb e del suo sorriso e intanto Seb che nota tutti i suoi sforzi cerca di ripagarli in tutti i modi. Perché nessuno si ama più di loro. Ma la settimana era iniziata con la super difesa bellissima di Lew ha Seb che fa pubblicamente ed in più modi. Se non è amore questo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

E VERGOGNATEVI 

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb585.png) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb590.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb594.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb598.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb587.png) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb588.png) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb600.jpg)

  
Se c’è una cosa che odio più di ogni altra a questo mondo, è quando mi insultano Seb.  
Cioè sciacquatevi la stracazzo di bocca quando parlate di lui! E vergognatevi!   
Intanto non si parla di uno qualunque, non di un perdente che sbaglia tutto e che non ha vinto nemmeno un GP in vita sua.   
Parliamo di uno che ha vinto 4 mondiali, 4. E un sacco di GP.  
Parliamo di uno che ha vinto e sa come si vince e soprattutto sa come si corre.  
Al diavolo quegli inetti ignoranti!  
Ma che al diavolo, li sotterro!  
Quel messaggio della scorsa settimana era il minimo, mi sono trattenuto.  
Volevo dire ‘siete tutti un branco di idioti ignoranti! Non nominatelo nemmeno!’  
Però sono stato bravo alla fine.  
Sapevo che mi chiedevano della difesa, ma ero pronto a ribadire e l’ho fatto con convinzione, cioè stiamo insieme, pretendevano che stessi zitto, che mi rimangiassi tutto?   
Non me ne pento, non me ne pento per nulla e lo rifarei. Quante volte l’ha fatto lui con me?  
Involontariamente cito come spesso succede qualcosa che ha già detto lui, è che quel che dice lo ascolto sempre e sono sempre d’accordo con lui, a parte quando dice qualche cagata contro di me perché è esasperato dalla gara e disattiva il cervello, ma io posso insultarlo, solo io. E lui me. Solo lui.   
Gli altri non possono.   
\- Non serviva mi difendessi ma grazie! - Esordisce così entrando nella mia stanza nel motorhome che tanto è attaccato a quello della Ferrari, ovviamente ormai sa come infilarsi a piacimento. Quando mi giro e mi vede bene si zittisce di colpo impallidendo, spalanca gli occhi azzurri e dopo pochi secondi scoppia a ridere piegandosi in due.   
Io ora lo uccido davvero, altro che difenderlo.   
Lo stronzo.   
\- Seb. - Cerco di ricordargli che mi sta ridendo in faccia, che anzi sta ridendo di me.   
\- Oddio scusa, ma... ma che diavolo ti sei combinato? Sei allucinante! Sembri un gangster! Sembri TuPac, non so! - cioè lo scemo è piegato sulle ginocchia e letteralmente si asciuga le lacrime.   
Sta piangendo dal ridere.   
Lo scemo. E ride di me.   
Aspetto che la pianti, prima o poi ce la farà.   
\- Sei... sei ridicolo, oddio non ce la faccio a guardarti! Le treccine così sembra che hai la alopecia e quella bandana così è proprio TuPac. No ma serio! Non... non ce la faccio a guardarti senza ridere! - E così visto che da solo non la smetterà e che può andare avanti per ore, decido di chiudergli io la bocca. E so come farlo.  
Silenzioso mi spoglio, mi tolgo la maglia e la canottiera, rimango in pantaloni e a torso nudo, poi incrocio le braccia al petto sempre stile gangsta come dice lui. E aspetto. Ma singhiozza dal ridere così prima di dargli un calcio sui denti, gli chiedo.   
\- Sono davvero così ridicolo? - Seb solleva lo sguardo per un momento con quella di riprendere a ridere ma con piacere si zittisce.   
Oh meno male.   
Lo stupido si zittisce.   
Potevo ucciderlo se non lo avesse fatto!   
\- Beh in questo momento ridicolo forse è una parola grossa! -   
Risponde subito tirandosi su in piedi e smettendo di piangere, mi si avvicina e osa anche mettermi le mani sui fianchi, ma io gliele picchio incazzato. Lui fa il broncio.   
\- Eddai scusami. -   
\- Non si tocca qualcuno di così ridicolo da non poter essere nemmeno guardato! -   
\- Che c’entra, io guardo quello che non è ridicolo! - Non so se ci è o ci fa, ma come riesce a passare dalla padella alla brace così?   
Gli sto per dare una testata davvero ma mi limito a spingerlo, però lui mi afferra i polsi e mi porta con sé. Sto stronzo. Mi ritrovo a sbattergli contro e imprigionato fra le sue braccia che mi cingono, poi la sua bocca mi ricopre di baci senza sosta.   
Su tutto il viso.  
Tutto.  
Ogni angolo.  
Io continuo col broncio e lui continua a baciarmi senza sosta.   
Gli occhi, il naso, le guance, le sopracciglia, gli zigomi, il mento, la bocca. La bocca. La bocca. E poi niente, vorrei morderlo ma mi metto a ridere e lui sentendo che ha vinto mi stringe forte e mi solleva ridendo a sua volta mentre continua a baciarmi e non so come la sua lingua finisce nella mia bocca e va che ci baciamo.   
Quanto sei idiota Sebastian Vettel.  
Tanto.   
Ma come faccio a non amare anche la tua idiozia?   
Penso di essere proprio fregato ora che ci penso. Ma proprio tanto!   
  
Un po’ mi sento in colpa perché ho fatto di tutto per fargli credere nonostante tutto, per essere positivo, per rimanere aggrappato, ma credo di avergli messo su troppa pressione.  
Continua a sperarci anche se va contro la sua natura razionale e io penso che semplicemente non ne possa più quest’anno.  
Perché viene criticato da tutti in giro, la squadra non è unita come dovrebbe e sono tutti a pretendere un miracolo da lui finchè è possibile e lui da un lato si dice che è impossibile, dall’altro ci spera perché io gli dico di sperarci.   
Perché è così che si corre in F1.   
Tenendo dura fino alla fine.   
Mi sento in colpa perché non riesce ad essere sempre lucido e continua a fare stupidaggini evitabili che penalizzano sé stesso e capisco che è lui che non ce la fa più.  
Quest’anno è stremato, ha pressioni da mille parti e come se non gli bastavano quelle gliene ho messa pure io.  
Non vuole deludermi e vuole dimostrarmi che ci crede e ci prova.   
Forse dovrei solo dirgli ok, va bene così. Il prossimo anno saremo di nuovo in pista.   
Ma non sarei io, sa che non sarei sincero e mi sgriderebbe.   
Così solo mi infilo nella sua camera, alla fine di questa lunga e complicata giornata, e lo abbraccio.   
Lui si fa fare e basta. Non mi respinge, non tenta di chiudersi e nemmeno di scherzarci su.   
Penso di aver fatto un grandissimo lavoro con lui perché è semplicemente sé stesso, non cerca di nascondere e coprire, non ci ride su.   
È serio e dimostra apertamente la sua stanchezza mentale.   
È trasparente.  
È sottile.   
Così sottile che temo possa spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.   
Gli bacio la guancia e gli carezzo i capelli mossi e corti tutti spettinati, lui mi tiene a sé  e non mi lascia.   
Non so cosa dirgli. Se dirgli ‘è solo una gara’ oppure ‘non mollare finché non è finita’.   
Sinceramente ho paura ad incitarlo ancora perché potrebbe finire male, potrebbe finire per fare qualche altra cavolata e prima o poi potrebbe non andargli bene.  
A volte mi terrorizzano questi pensieri anche se siamo piloti e conviviamo con l’idea della morte e del tragico. Però non è facile quando vedi l’uomo che ami così deconcentrato in pista e vorrei avere una bacchetta magica per togliergli ogni pensiero e tensione e farlo correre lucido e perfetto, ma non è facile.   
Non so che fare per lui.   
\- Terrò duro. Non è ancora ora di mollare. - Dice piano togliendomi il peso di dirgli qualcosa che per la prima volta non so cosa debba essere. Sorrido e gli bacio la guancia ancora, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo separo per guardarlo, lui ha un’aria così stanca. Sorride triste ma è grottesco. Fa impressione.   
\- Ma se vinci il mondiale mi fai un favore, così tutto questo finisce e vaffanculo. Non ne posso più. -   
Lo dice. Credo sia la prima volta che lo dice senza che gliele devo strappare con le pinze, senza che prima tenti di nasconderle perché crede che così sia meglio.  
Lo tira fuori subito e mi sembra un altro enorme passo in avanti. Sorrido al suo posto, meglio di come fa lui, e gli carezzo la guancia dolcemente.   
\- Non tirarmela! - Scherzo al suo posto e Seb fa un sorrisino un po’ leggero, meglio di prima di sicuro.   
La luce nei suoi occhi è ancora spenta, ma sono sicuro che prima o poi tornerà.   
\- So che stai così male perché ci credi nonostante tutto e ci credi per me. Per non deludermi. So che non sei perfetto e lucido per questo. Un po’ è colpa mia, ma voglio farti sapere che sono fiero di te per questo. Perché ci credi per me. Per farmi contento. Perché mi ami e non vuoi deludermi. Sono fiero di questo. E non importa cosa fai e quanta pressione ti metti addosso e come corri. Sono contento che ci provi e ci proverai ancora qualunque cosa succeda. - Seb si sente meglio nel sapere questo mio punto di vista e sono contento di aver di nuovo trovato le parole giuste. Lui se le meritava tutte.   
Lo bacio dolcemente e lui si abbandona alle mia lebbra un bacio così diverso da prima. L’atmosfera lo è. Tutto lo è.   
Le montagne russe.   
Con lui è sempre così. Passi da tutto a niente, dalla gioia all’angoscia.   
Ma la costante siamo noi e non gli farò mai mancare niente.   
Gli starò sempre vicino e lo stringerò tutte le volte che ne avrà bisogno. Dovesse essere ogni giorno della nostra vita, se io devo essere quello forte fra noi, lo sarò.   
Lui lo è stato prima, ora lo sono io. Va bene così.   
  
Ci tengo a fargli sapere che sono davvero felice per il suo giro, che oggi ha corso benissimo ed era super concentrato.   
Glielo posso dire in privato mentre mi spoglio per lui, ma è bello che lo sappiano tutti che sono fiero di lui.  
Insomma, che io gli sono davanti è pure bello ma quello è più per il mio ego e la mia voglia di vincere sempre. Però davvero lui oggi ha fatto il massimo e che si fottano le regole sceme che gli tarpano le ali.   
Gli stringo subitissimo la mano in pista dopo essere scesi dalle nostre auto, alla fine delle qualifiche, e lui me la prende con entrambe le sue, ancora i caschi addosso. Poi dopo quando aspettiamo le interviste, mentre Kimi fa la sua, io e lui ci mettiamo vicino e parliamo super felici e sorridenti. Lo facciamo spesso ovviamente, ma oggi abbiamo entrambi un’altra luce.  
In realtà lui ce l’ha.  
Ammetto che dopo ieri ero molto preoccupato perchè l’avevo rivisto cupo e abbattuto, però oggi non so. Oggi è un raggio di sole, sorride, è sereno e felice. Davvero.   
E così sono rilassato anche io perchè se fa così anche domani, allora non dovrò preoccuparmi mentre prego di rivederlo intero a fine gara.   
Sorrido radioso ed anche lui.   
\- Domani gliela devi fare vedere a tutti. Come oggi. - Quanto vorrei, quanto diavolo vorrei poter fare apertamente il suo fan numero uno. Seb ride.   
\- Ti sono piaciuto? -   
\- Da matti! Eri così concentrato e rilassato che è una meraviglia vederti così! Non ti ho visto ma ti vedo qua che sorridi felice. - Piega la testa di lato ed annuisce pensieroso ma poi sorride ancora.   
\- Sì sto bene oggi. Non so come mai. Forse è merito di un eccezionale mental coach che non mi molla un secondo e mi riempie di discorsi motivazionali! - Ovviamente non può dire che sono io, ma il mio sorriso parla molto apertamente.   
Io lo amo, il mondo non lo sa e non lo saprà mai. Ma io lo amo. E guai a chi me lo tocca quest’uomo!   
  
Non il risultato che speravo, ma non è un dramma rimandare la festa.   
Sono piuttosto fiducioso che il Messico sarà il giorno giusto e poi Kimi meritava di vincere. Ha fatto una gara eccezionale, era il suo compleanno in settimana ed era l’anniversario del suo mondiale, per cui cosa chiedere di più per lui?  
Due braccia mi scivolano intorno alla vita mentre qualcuno -chissà chi- mi bacia sul collo.   
\- Proprio perché ti conosco direi che quel pit stop di troppo che ha consegnato la testa a Kimi lo hai fatto apposta! - Commenta Seb stringendomi da dietro e sollevandomi facendomi ridere.   
\- Quanto sei scemo! Sai che odio perdere! E poi non sono io che prendo le decisioni da solo! - Seb ride più forte contro il mio orecchio e la sua risata è stupenda specie considerando che fino allo scorso Gran Premio lo dovevo raccogliere con un cucchiaio tanto che era a pezzi.   
Non so cosa sia successo sinceramente ma va bene così.   
Metto le mie mani sulle sue che mi circondano, appoggio sempre con un gran sorriso la testa contro la sua e stiamo così a guardare avanti la parete della mia stanza personale nel box. Ero entrato per cambiarmi e non mi stupisce poi che lui non aspettasse altro che io ci rientrassi per prendersi la sua dose.   
\- C’è Hannah e le ho detto che dovevo fare una cosa importantissima. - Spiega come se me lo dovesse. In effetti me lo deve eccome visto che sono il suo ragazzo.   
\- Comunque non è vero! -  Esclamo girandomi fra le sue braccia, gli metto le mie intorno al collo e mi appoggio a lui completamente. Lui è già in borghese pronto per andarsene, mentre io che ho fatto la conferenza sono ancora in tuta, ma è tutta aperta e me la stavo per togliere.   
\- Che c’è Hannah? Certo! Però sai che lei non è un problema... - Piego le labbra in un sorriso scuotendo la testa.   
\- Che ho perso apposta! - Così lui fa l’espressione meravigliata.   
\- Come no? Vuoi dire che non hai pensato che questa volta non sarei salito sul podio e quindi non volevi festeggiare il mondiale senza di me? - Cazzo quando mi dice le cose con sti occhi non riesco a mentirgli guardandolo in faccia!   
Così faccio il broncio e lui si mette a ridere di nuovo succhiandomi il labbro che gli ho praticamente dato. Così le risate ed i bronci si trasformano in un bacio erotico dove ci scambiamo i nostri sapori che sanno di energy drink.   
Seb mi stringe più forte mentre scivola con le mani sulla schiena ed una sulla mia nuca dove e risale alla ricerca delle mie treccine elaborate di cui sono molto fiero.   
\- Sei un inguaribile romantico! - Commenta poi sulla mia bocca, io ridacchio.   
\- Che festa è senza il mio amore? - So che adora quando lo chiamo così!   
\- Allora cercherò un bel podio prossima settimana. - Annuisco. - Magari davanti a te! - A questo scoppio a ridere e gli pizzico le guance.   
\- Su questo non disturbarti! Basta il podio dietro di me! Anche perché so che preferisci starmi dietro! - Dico malizioso, lui si accende ancora di più perché questo è come stendergli un drappo rosso.   
\- Sì ma a letto caro, non in pista! -    
Ridiamo insieme, mi acchiappa il culo con entrambe le mani e lascia stare le mie treccine da gangsta dopo che cercava di slacciarmele e che gli ho dato uno schiaffo sulle mani, quindi torna a baciarmi, di gran lunga la sua attività preferita.   
E la mia ovviamente.   
Se ho perso di proposito perché non avrei avuto Seb con me sul podio a festeggiarmi?   
Beh diciamo che ho corso e vinto in condizioni peggiori.   
Ma tanto che glielo dico a fare? L’ha capito subito.   
\- Come faccio a non sorridere se il mio amore si prende tanto cura di me? - Cita il mio soprannome con cui lo chiamo, mi bacia la guancia e scivola giù sul collo riempiendomi di brividi e di un sorriso dolce.   
Si accorge di tutto.   
\- Sforzi ripagati di gran lunga. - Perché basta che tu sorrida e sia felice.   



End file.
